zundrbarfandomcom-20200215-history
Economy of Zundrbar
The Economy of Zundrbar is heavily divided between the industrial and agricultural sectors, depending on the region of the nation that one is in. The largest industry in Zundrbar is mining, specifically coal mining, which provides ninety-nine percent of Zundrbar's energy needs (the other one percent is mainly primitive fuels, such as lumber). The Sootbeard Coalfields are one of the richest veins of coals in Zundrbar, from which one fifth of all the coal produced by Zundrbar is extracted from. Zundrbar's three largest industries are Banking (accounts for 36% of economic activity), Mineral/Petroleum Extraction (accounts for 32% of economic activity), and Engineering (accounts for 25% of economic activity). The remaining 7% is dominated mostly by agriculture (5% of economic activity) and alchemical manufacturing (2% of economic activity). Mainland Agriculture Agriculture is a major part of Zundrbar's economy, both domestically and abroad in the numerous privately-owned colonial holdings. In the mainland of Zundrbar, much of the agriculture is centered around consumption crops which are used in the daily diet. The Farmers of Zundrbar have organized themselves into the Agriculture Guild of Zundrbar, which stands to produce healthy food, ensure food sustainability and security, and regulate food safety and quality. The Agriculture Guild of Zundrbar is a privately-run organization, currently headed by Hjolrus Wheathorn. Consumable Crop Agriculture The consumption crops grown in Zundrbar at a high level are Grains, Cereals, and Maize. Maize exports are an integral part of Zundrbar's consumable agriculture exports to other nations, accounting for 71% of Zundrbar's mainland consumable agricultural exports, and 26% of total mainland agricultural exports. Another large crop grown in Zundrbar's mainland is Sorghum, utilized in the process of brewing. Sorghum is mainly grown in the Myllendonk region, where yields exceed fifteen thousand tons. Sorghum production is jointly regulated by the Agriculture Guild of Zundrbar and the Brewers Guild of Zundrbar. Cash Crop Agriculture In the mainland of Zundrbar, there are twenty seven large tobacco plantations, which produce tobacco not only for the Principality of Zundrbar, but also for foreign export, the largest consumer being the Kingdom of Ironforge. Tobacco is mainly grown in the Ludwijkslaand region, where it accounts for ninety-nine percent of economic activity. Tobacco accounts for fifty-six percent of cash crop exports from the mainland to abroad, as well as thirty five percent of total crop exports from the mainland. Further, sugarcane plantations are very common in the areas of Zundrbar located near to the sea. Since the purchase of the Zuckerfeld Region from the Kingdom of Ironforge, thirty one sugarcane plantations have been created, each producing several hundred tons of sugarcane annually. Sugarcane accounts for one hundred percent of economic activity in the Zuckerfeld area, and forty three percent of cash crop exports from the mainland to abroad, as well as thirty five percent of total crop exports from the mainland. Agriculture in Zundrkaap Agriculture in Zundrkaap is different than that in Zundrbar. Consumption Agriculture is a far smaller percentage of the economy in Zundrkaap as a result of the cold Arathian climates. Zundrkaap's largest agricultural export is potatoes, which account for ninety-eight percent of all agricultural exports, most of which are traded with the Remnants of Arathi at Refuge Pointe and the Kingdom of Ironforge. One of the major parts of Zundrkaap's agriculture is the production of wool from sheep, which is exported to the textile industry of Zundrbar. Colonial Agriculture Agriculture in the colonies is based around a system of plantations, which are owned by wealthy landowners who have made investments into the colonies. The current colonies of the principality are: Batavia (Jade Forest), Waadtburg (Kun Lai Summit)*, and Urziland (Un'Goro Crater). The most commonly grown crop in the colonies is sugarcane, most of which is exported to the Kingdom of Stormwind. *Waadtburg is not an agricultural colony, and as a result does not have any plantations Batavian Agriculture The colony of Batavia constitutes a small coastal area, ideal for sugarcane planters from Zundrbar to expand. So far, there are four sugarcane plantations in Batavia, and they account for all of the agricultural exports from Batavia, due to its relatively small size. From Batavia, sugarcane is exported to the port of Stormwind or Booty Bay. Urziland Agriculture Urziland is a very diverse colony, home to not only oil drilling (which accounts for sixty percent of GDP), but also plantation agriculture. In Urziland, tobacco, rubber, and coffee. Urziland's agriculture accounts for seventy-five percent of the cash crop agriculture of Zundrbar. Natural Resources Mining Mining has been a long tradition in Zundrbar, founded by a group of angered coal miners who protested the increased taxation of their coalfields in Dun Morogh, mining has become a local tradition. Most mining is centered around Coal, Gold, Silver, Iron, and Copper. Coal Mining Coal is utilized for the energy sector, specifically in steam engines, which power much of the nation's locomotive lines. Zundrbar is home to more than one hundred and twenty individual coal mines, most of which are located in the coal-rich province of Colloredo. Coal Mining accounts for forty nine percent of the mining industry in Zundrbar. Most coal production is utilized within Zundrbar, and not exported. Gold Mining Gold Mining is mainly operated in the Zundrkaap region, home to very rich goldfields, such as the Brightrock Goldfield, currently under the ownership of Hjolmyr Brightrock, one of the richest men in Zundrbar. The Sootbeard Goldfield, purchased by Ghlafferge Sootbeard, was established for the creation of the Hillmark, the currency of Zundrbar, a paper money currency backed by gold. All of the gold produced in the mines is sent to the Iron Vault, where it is declared solvent and to be used to back the Hillmark. Most private banks utilized silver, a much cheaper commodity, to back their individual currencies. Silver Mining Silver Mining is used in a similar way to Gold Mining, however most Silverfields are run by individual banks, who find it much easier to use the cheaper silver. Silver is more commonly found in Zundrbar, which decreases the shipping cost from the Zundrkaap Goldfields. The largest silverfield in Zundrbar is the Silvercliff Silverfield, located in the province of Haamirsteen. Iron Mining Iron Mining is utilized in the production of steel, which fuels not only the military industry of Zundrbar, but also the rail industry. Iron Mining is primarily operated in the Iron-rich province of Colloredo. The largest ironfield in Zundrbar is the Redhammer Ironfield, operated by Goromand Redhammer. Copper Mining Copper Mining is utilized in the production of copper wiring, essential to the electrical industry of Zundrbar. The electrical industry of Zundrbar is primarily fuelled by the production of typewriters and light bulbs. The province of Kulmbach-Kyburg is especially rich in copper. Oil Drilling Oil production is one of the resources that is produced by the Principality of Zundrbar in the colony of Urziland in the Un'Goro Crater, where oil is drilled from the Lakkari Oil Fields, as well as in the colony of Waadtburg, where oil is drilled from the Bataari Oil Fields in the Kun Lai Summit. Oil Production accounts for half of the energy in the automotive industry of Zundrbar. Basic Manufacturing Steel Steel is a major part of the manufacturing industry, accounting for thirty nine percent of total exports. Steel is produced from iron and coal, mostly in the steel mills of Eisenberg, home to over one hundred steel millls. Anually, Zundrbar exports fifty tons of steel to the Kingdom of Stormwind. Zundrbar's main competitor in the steel industry is the Kingdom of Ironforge, although due to deregulation, Zundrbar's steel mills are able to lower prices to attract buyers from contractors in the Stormwind Army. However, due to Ironforge's reputation as a steel-producing country, Ironforge still owns more than ninety percent of the steel market in the Kingdom of Stormwind. Automobiles Zundrbar's automotive industry is divided into two groups: Steam automobiles and Petroleum-fuelled automobiles. Steam automobiles were created of Zundrbar's own working, and powered by simple steam engines, while Petroleum-fuelled automobiles were created from stolen and improved goblin schematics and powered by combustion engines. The Automotive industry of Zundrbar is one of the only manufacturing industries that makes no exports at all, rather it markets its products towards the consumers of Zundrbar. The automotive industry is centered in the province of Königsegg. Textiles Textiles are another large manufacturing industry of Zundrbar, mainly performed in the province of Schaffhausen. Textiles are greatly aided synthetic dye production, especially indigo. Textiles are mainly exported to the Kingdom of Ironforge. Locomotives Zundrbar has connected its mainland, as well as Zundrkaap, with a series of several steam-powered railways. These railways are a major engineering feat, powered by steam engines and running on steel tracks, the railroads are a symbol of Zundrbar's industrialism. Locomotive manufacturing is a steady process, although it's not quite as large as one might expect it to be. This is because the economy of Zundrbar is geared towards preparing goods for an ordinary citizen, rather than towards a corporation. Everyday citizens have no need for a locomotive, however railway corporations do. Railway corporations often keep stores of extra locomotives in case one of their locomotives breaks down. However, promises of a transcontinental railroad from Zundrbar to Zundrkaap, as well as laying down railroads in the colonies, have spurred a rapid rate of growth in railroads. Alchemical Manufacturing The Alchemical Manufacturing Industry of Zundrbar is largely regulated by the Alchemists Guild of Zundrbar, another private organization. The Alchemical Industry is dated back to Gnomish immigration in the late 1800s, which brought on new forms of technology into Zundrbar. Synethetic Dye Production Synthetic Dye Production in Zundrbar accounts for fifty-nine percent of Zundrbar's Alchemical Manufacturing Industry. Zundrbar's Alchemists Guild registers the following dyes as being produced in Zundrbar: Banking Banking is the largest industry of the Economy of Zundrbar, accounting for 36% of all economic activity in Zundrbar. Historically, the banking industry of Zundrbar was renowned in Khaz Modan for its security and for its efficiency in terms of collecting payments. Banks in Zundrbar have a lot of freedoms in Zundrbar that they do not have abroad in other kingdoms. In Zundrbar, banks are allowed to print their own paper currency, analogous to Zundrbar's Hill Dollar, as they are backed by gold, silver, or both, depending on the area. The Banks of Zundrbar are organized into the Ankoer Banking Guilds.